dc_and_marvel_michael_bay_cinematicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor, Jr. is the billionaire philanthropist owner and CEO of LexCorp. Growing up to an abusive father, Lex's psyche was founded in his youth and grew up to replace his father as CEO of the family business, turning it into one of the wealthiest companies in the world in a short space of time. "Devils don't come from hell beneath us. '''No, they come from the sky!" :—Lex Luthor to Senator Finch. Appearance & Biography :Portrayer: Jesse Eisenberg (English), Not Known (Japanese Dub), Not Known (German Dub), Not Known (Italian Dub), Not Known (Polish Dub), Not Known (Arabic Dub), Not Known (Latin American Spanish Dub) Biography Appearance Lex Luthor is a man of relatively small height and slim build for a male of his age, but a confident walk and demeanor, He has long hair that is a dark orange-red color. After being taken into custody, however, the prison barber shaves his hair off and he is left completely bald. *Hair Color: Bald (formerly Dark Orange-Red) *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Lex Luthor has an extraordinarily brilliant mind, by far one of the greatest in the world, though it is hideously corrupted by his horrifically unstable ego and low morality. While he usually puts up a kindly façade, Lex is actually quite malevolent and believes himself a god among men, and greatly desires to be treated as such. Hence, when Lois Lane calls him "psychotic", Lex dismisses that word as merely referring to "any thought too big for little minds." Lex is brilliant in both sciences and business, and is often the smartest man in a room, but his god complex persona makes him very envious and bitter towards Superman, even going so far as openly describing the latter in infernal and diabolical terms, comparing Superman to a devil that tries to take over humanity by inducing them to admire him. Lex considers himself better than the rest of humanity and Superman, the latter of whom he feels threatened by, due to Superman's potential to easily overshadow any popularity that Lex already possesses. This belief leads Lex to expand his business and finances, creating innovative technologies to challenge Superman (ultimately obtaining Kryptonite and creating the fearsome Doomsday monster), and to garner as much power as possible, in order to become even more of a god in his own eyes. Furthermore, Lex's attempts to take power are quite immoral, as he has little care for the methods he uses, or their impact on others. He puts on a kindly façade that he is a man of and for the people, but he actually truly wishes to control others and destroy those that he deems as his competition, namely Superman. To Lex, he and Superman are ultimately bitter rivals for the affections and praise of humanity. Relationships Friends/Allies * LexCorp ** Mercy Graves - Assistant. ** Anatoli Knyazev - Ally. Family * Lex Luthor, Sr. - Father; Deceased. * Doomsday - Creation. Neutral Rivals Enemies * Justice League ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman- Enemy. ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * '''Business Management * Deception: * Genius Level Intellect: * Science: ** Genetics: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also *LexCorp Industries *Lex Luthor's House *Mercy Graves *Lex Luthor, Sr. External links * Lex Luthor Wikipedia * Lex Luthor DC Database Notes & Trivia *Lex Luthor first appeared in Action Comics #23 (April 1940). *Seventh live action iteration of the character. *This version of Lex Luthor is inspired by the comics Adventure Comics #271 and real life Silicon Valley CEOs. *Lex is 31, when in most forms of media, he is either slightly or much older than Superman. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Businesspeople Category:Non-Superpowers Category:Deceptions Category:Geniuses Category:Geneticists Category:Metropolis Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters